The son of Gaia and Pontus
by colanitre
Summary: Percy is not only a son of Gaia, but also a son of Pontus. An ancient evil is rising, and with Gaia and Pontus asleep, the gods are powerless against this evil. Only the son of the two primordials can help against this evil. No pairing as of yet, might be up for a vote.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try a more serious story, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

_Year 865 AD, a forrest somewhere in Scandinavia._

The persian looking girl dressed in a silver huntress dress was panting, as were the rest of her sisters. Right now they had been working out. The hunt hadn't crossed a monster in almost a decade, and while it was nice to avoid monsters for a change, she did miss the heat of the battle. While she was not a war thirsty child of Ares, she was a daughter of the General of the Titan army, and though she had been disowned, she still carried some of the traits of her bastard father.

The very reason why they hadn't crossed a monster in almost a decade was very peculiar. Scandinavia, and what would soom bloom to be the oldest kingdom in the world, the Kingdom of Denmark, it was full of forrests and even mountains, so she and her sisters were always at their strongest, which made it even stranger that they hadn't crossed a monster. But there was a reason for that. The gods had just recently found out that they would move with the west, and so, she guessed, the monsters were bored somewhere down in Rome, the origin of the roman gods. While the greek or roman gods weren't worshipped here, the mortals in Scandinavia had taken some of the ideas from the Greek and Roman mythology and created their own, the norse mythology, and so it happened, like in Rome, that the gods developed a Norse side.

Zeus became wiser and older looking, and assumed the form of Odin, the all-father. Ares got more levelheaded and became the god of Thunder, Thor, Apollo became the watcher, Heimdall, Hecate became a manly version of herself, called Loki, and Hades had the unfortunate honor of becoming Lokis daughter Hel and so it continued.

While the greeks were great warriors, they were first and foremost thinkers and strategists, the norse however were fierce warriors and traders, known as the Vikings. A very important part that were a lot different from the greek and roman mythology, was that great warriors ended up immortalized on Olympus, or as the norse called it, Valhalla. Meanwhile, those not so great warriors or ordinary mortals, they were confined to spend eternity in Hel with Hel. And because of that, the Vikings were great warriors and fought all the monsters that they crossed. They sought out war, craved for war just as much as Ares did. Which was the reason to the serious shortage of monsters around, some said.

But she had a feeling, that this shortage somehow was a warning of big things brewing behind the scenes. She had been alive for millenia, and she knew, just like her fellow sisters who were just as old as her, that bad times were coming. It might take a while, but it would come. She snapped out of her daydreaming, when she heard the sound she hadn't heard in almost a decade, the sound of a horn signaling a monster attack.

She grabbed her bow, and knotched an arrow, ready to fire at whatever monster it might be. So did her sisters, and as she was the lieutenant of the Hunt, she was ready to lead her sisters. But Artemis was in the hunters camp, and so she was in command. The little twelve year old goddess was shouting out orders for her handmaidens to follow, and it soon dawned on Zoe, that this was a serious monster attack, because Artemis had a slight shiver in her voice when she echoed out her commands.

When she came to the frontline, Artemis and the other hunters were engaged in battle with a hydra, a pack of Nemean Lions and a drakon. Obviously they didn't seem like much, but the Nemean lions were pretty much invulerable, and the hydra and the drakon isn't much easier, so clearly the hunters had their hands full.

However with the full support of all the hunters, they soon decimated the monsters and sweaty and full of monster dust the hunters took a breath, glad that the danger was over, and that no hunter had been hurt severely, when they heard a voice coming from somewhere ahead of them.

"What just happened?" A boy, aged what seemed like 16 or so with jetblack hair and immensely green eyes, asked, his eyes bulging out of his head. Needless to say, a dozen arrows were soon knotched and directed against him. The hunters hated boys with a passion, and in this time, even more so. While the Vikings, who were often males, could be greatly respected for their skills in war and combat, they were males, and very often they were rapists or they were violent towards their women, both of which the hunt greatly despised, no, hated the males for.

"You are crossing our hunt, _boy, _what's to hold us from strike you down as you stand_" _one of the younger hunters, a daughter of Ares, shouted. The boy didn't seem frightened, though he looked very confused, and it showed when he asked "I haven't done you anything. Who are you, and why are you dressed like that? And where am I?"

A hunter looking about twelve stepped forward, just shy of the boys height, you shouldn't let her appearance fool you. This was the goddess of the hunt, the patron of maidens, Lady Artemis. Glaring the boy in the eye, she replied agressively "We do not answer the questions of mortals, no less male ones. But I will tell you this. We are the eternal hunters and I am the greek goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. You have crossed our hunt, _boy" _she almost spat, "and for that you must pay. No mortal male can see our hunt and live to tell about it. Do you have any last thing to say, before you meet your end?"_  
_

The boy just seemed more confused by now and said what would presumably be his final words, "What? I don't understand. I haven't done you anything. I just woke up here and saw you engaged in battle."

He didn't get to say more, as Lady Artemis turned him into a jackalope and yelled, "Hunters, when he's a mile away, you strike him down, and bring him back to our fire." The frightened jackalope clearly got the message and ran away as fast as it could, one could say, it ran for its life. When it was clearly out of our range, Lady Artemis told the hunters to engage in the pursuit of the former male, now jackalope.

* * *

Groaning, the black haired boy woke up. He couldn't remember anything about himself, who he was, where he's from or where he was. He couldn't remember who his parents were, how old he was, or what he was doing here.

He raised himself up, and standing about six feet tall, he surveyed his surroundings. He was somewhere in a forrest, he guessed, because there was plenty of trees around him, when suddenly he saw a flash of silver and some fire somewhere. When he got closer, he could see girls running around with arrows trying to shoot down some creatures. He didn't know what the creatures were, but one of them had 5 heads and the middle one was spying fire everywhere. There was some sort of lion pack, but the strange thing about those lions, was that the arrows fired by the girls didn't penetrate, in fact it didn't even scratch the very furry skin of the lions, and finally there was something that looked like a dragon. But those were just fables, weren't they?

He stood there for a moment, thinking he should let the girls take care of this on their own. He didn't think he could be of any help, when he couldn't even remember his own name. When the monsters were killed, and the ground was full of golden dust, he stepped forward and asked in a friendly manner, "What just happened?". Apparently the girls didn't like him, because in a splitsecond all the bows were drawn and the arrows were pointed at him.

"You are crossing our hunt, _boy, _what's to hold us from strike you down as you stand_" _One of the girls dressed in silvery dresses shouted to him. Now even more confused he continued what he was going to ask, "I haven't done you anything. Who are you, and why are you dressed like that? And where am I?"

Suddenly a girl about twelve or so stepped forward attempting to stare him directly in the eyes. Apparently, she was the leader, and she too wasn't very fond of him either, because she answered in the same tone as the other girl before,

"We do not answer the questions of mortals, no less male ones. But I will tell you this. We are the eternal hunters and I am the greek goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. You have crossed our hunt, _boy" _she almost spat, "and for that you must pay. No mortal male can see our hunt and live to tell about it. Do you have any last thing to say, before you meet your end?". Somehow he must have answered something stupid, because the next thing he knew is that he was a peculiar looking animal. Something along the likes of a rabbit. But when he heard what she said next, he literally ran for his life.

* * *

_A few miles away from the hunt_

Now panting, the jackalope lied down on the ground, thinking that what was hunting it. Almost whimpering it sat down to sleep. The boy almost shouted out, "_WHO am I?". "Why am I here?" "Why can't I remember anything?", _when suddenly a ancient voice answered his questions.

"_You are my son", _it told him, and suddenly he felt himself change back to his human self. He checked his body if he had tail, fur or anything animalistic, and then he looked around where he was. In between two trees who cast a shadow, a woman stood.

"Who are you" he croaked, his throat as dry as sand. She stepped out of the shadow and there stood a beautiful woman with the most mesmerizing green eyes, very much alike his own. "I am Primordial of the Earth, I am Gaia, and I am your mother." and she then proceeded to tell him everything about greek, roman and norse mythology. While he did look the age of 15, his mind was still very young, and thus he was very perceptible to the myths and accepted them instantly. "Who's my father", he asked, "that is, if I have one?". She smiled a motherly smile at her son, and replied, "Your father is Pontus, the Primordial of water. You are the firstborn of two firstborns, making you very dangerous for the reigning gods. You should be careful. Train the powers you have been gifted with from both your father and I."

She turned away from him, almost as if to leave. "Ah, I almost forgot", she said laughing to herself, "just in case you ever end in the custody of Artemis again, Primordials doesn't have any gender. If you want to appear as a woman, just think of it. The same goes for your age." She smiled at him, before she almost laughed, and with that she was gone. "Hold up, mother, what's my name?" he didn't know if she could hear him, but it soon came apparent that she could.

"_Your name is Perseus, _the destroyer_." _it resonated from the ground.

Around him, he could hear the hunters closing up on him. He had totally forgot about them, he didn't want to become a jackalope once again, when he realized, that he could just turn into a woman.

* * *

Artemis could feel the jackalope somewhere in the forrest, and she was expertly leading her hunters towards the jackalope, who inhabitated the stupid male. When they got to the place where the jackalope should be, instead there was a beautiful woman with skyblue eyes standing and looking confused at the hunters.

* * *

**First chapter written. My longest chapter. I hope you like the prologue. You'll soon know of the antagonist in this story. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

The hunters were hunting the jackalope that they had lost for some miles, but they had now caught up to the jackalope, when Artemis joined them in their hunt. She was herding forward her hunters towards the place she could feel the jackalope, when suddenly she felt the energy signature of the jackalope change until she couldn't feel it anymore. However she did still move the hunters towards the place she last felt the energy signature of her own magic.

When the hunters and their patron made it to the place where she presumed the jackalope had been, there was no jackalope at all. Instead there was a woman about the age of 15-16 or so with seriously blue eyes like the sky and cascading long jetblack hair almost going all the way down to her hips.

When the woman heard the hunters approach, Artemis thought that the woman smiled for a fleeting second, before her mask changed into one of confusion. Had she not been a goddess, she might not have noticed it. But she didn't really think anymore of it, she put all her trust in women. According to her, there was nothing a _male_ could do that a woman couldn't. However, in her opinion, there was lots of things woman could do, that a _male_ could not.

She changed her shape to that of an 18-year old and from the back of the hunters, she went through the crowd of silver, until she stood right in front of the woman with the shocking blue eyes. She looked the woman right in the eye and asked her. "Have you seen a creature looking like a rabbit come through here? Or a man" she tried to hide her disgust about the thought of a man, but without any luck "about this height" she illustrated the height for the woman, "with black hair like coal and green eyes pass by?".

The woman thought for a second, and replied "I have not seen a creature looking like a rabbit. However I did encounter a man. He lied right over there" the woman pointed at the ground a few feet away, "and when I got to him, he was all panicky and rushed. He asked me if there was anyplace where he could be save from his predators, and I told him, I did not know where he could find such a place, though I told him, that there is a little village in this direction" she pointed north.

That explains it, the goddess thought to herself, the reason she could not feel her energy signature anymore, was because the jackalope had been changed back to a disgusting _male_. And now she had a huge problem on her hands, because now there was a male running around somewhere talking about girls chasing monsters, changing him to a strange animal all the while trying to kill him. And now there was a village. She had got to find this male.

"We move on girls, we have to find this filthy pig before he spills our secret to other mortals. And you" she pointed at the woman, "I am sorry to do this, but it must be done". She touched the blue eyed womans forehead with her index finger and wished for her to forget all about the encounter, firstly the one with the _male_, but also the encounter with the hunters.

The woman pretended that she lost her memories, and stood there dumbly while she watched the hunters run away chasing a male, that had just been right in front of their nose. While smiling and laughing to herself, she changed back to her original form, the form of the 16 year old boy with extremely green eyes.

* * *

_Friday 13. October 1307_

In what looked like an underground throne room sat a man clad in black robes that looked like it was woven of the very souls that were this mans subjects. The man was looking in on a Iris-message, as he watched his very own children being arrested and decapitated at the hands of the pope and the church, the very church itself that claimed that only one omnipotent God and Creator existed. A church that also claimed that the humans themselves were created in the image of the Lord himself as they called him.

In the beginning, the man had seen the possibilities in this, and thus he had, with the birth of his first son in centuries, created an order. An order that at this moment was about to be completely obliterated by the very thing it was created to serve. _The church_. His son, the creator of the order, Hugues de Payens had created the order in the _holy_ year 1120 AD, after thousands of Christian pilgrims had been robbed and slaughtered on their way to the holy places located in and around Jerusalem. Since his father was the god of Riches, Hugues de Payens also showed considerable thinking in those areas and he came up with a way to make an order with the blessing of the Pope and thus the blessing of what the Christian referred to as God, an order to safely escort the Christian pilgrims that wanted to visit the Holy Places. The Pope gave Hugues de Payens the Church's blessing, and thus the order of the Knights Templar was created.

The god, known as Hades in Greek mythology and Pluto in Roman, had been very proud of his son, and to ensure that the riches would be kept in the family, he asked Hugues de Payens that only descendants or sons of Hades or Pluto could join the order. He also asked that the Knights swore on the river Styx to never reveal any of the riches the order held, or the family secret that they shared. The most important secrets of the order, including the one of the Gods, would only be known by those who had been deemed worthy by the god of riches. And thus the order was created.

Over the years Hades had always found it a bit hilarious that the Church had assigned what the Church would percept as devil spawn, but the most important thing was that his sons and descendants were doing great.

In the year of 1307 King Phillip IV of France found himself in a great debt to the Knights Templar, and when the Pope, who was french, approached him with the suggestion, that he, King Phillip of France, investigated the fake charges that were placed upon the knights, and the King saw his chance to not only get rid of the order, but also obtain immense riches all at once.

And so it happened that Hades sat in the Underworld watching his own children and descendants being slaughtered and burnt on fires. Most of the people in the order were his descendants, only three of the members of the order were his own children. The first two were already killed, and now he was watching his last son trying to escape from the Kings soldiers. The boy, no more than 14 or so, was gifted with the godly name Nicholas Di Angelo.

Suddenly there was a flash of light in the throne room in the Underworld. Hades looked up in his state of grief and sadness, and saw two startling green eyes looking at him with empathy and sadness. Hades reached out for his stygian sword, but was puzzled when it did not come to him. "You are wondering why your sword does not come to you, yes? I do not wish to fight, and neither do you. I am but here to make an agreement. I wish to have your only living son leading the Knights Templar. It will not be right now, it will come when the time is right. However in order to do so, I wish to take him in until then." The stranger, aged 16 or so, said. "If you accept, he will be immortalized and he will help you when the time is right. Until then, and I will let you know when it is, you must not sire other demigods. However do you not agree to our agreement, he will die now."

The old god looked at the stranger and thought about the arrangement. On one hand his only son would get to life with him forever when this stranger was done with him, and the Knights Templar would remain in some form. On the other hand, he was forbidden to sire anymore demigods. The decision was unanimous. "I accept our agreement." He said defeated. The stranger nodded, and said "I hope you honor our agreement. If not, there will be severe consequences. Now I must honor my part of the agreement." The green eyed stranger gave a little smile and clapped Hades on the back, and vanished in a blinding light. "I didn't even get his name" Hades muttered to himself, "I'm getting to old for this shit." "_It's Perseus_, the destroyer" as the ground shook.

He shook his head over the antics the stranger showed, but he turned his head back to the makeshift screen showing his only living son. And the last thing Hades does, before the stranger enters the picture in the scene, is cursing the French King and the French Royal Family.

* * *

_Friday 13. October 1307, The Temple Mount._

__The young Knight Templar was trying to hide from the Kings soldiers. He was almost sickly pale with black eyes and black hair. He was dressed in the usual Knights Templar attire, which he wore with pride, and he would for all eternity, as true as his name was Di Angelo. Apparently, he didn't hide so well, because he was soon found and then dragged to the what he guessed was where he would take his final stand. Breathing deeply, he thought about the life he never got to life. They dragged him to what he assumed was the commander of the soldiers that had slaughtered his brothers and his family in the order.

The commander sneered as he saw Nicholas. "You are the last of your kin. I hope you know something about the riches your order holds, because I haven't found a single one yet. They all claimed that they knew nothing of any riches within the order." The commander gestured to the fallen members of the order behind Nicholas, which almost made him puke on the commander. He had seen many people die, but he had never seen a mass murder on such a grand scale. Heads were rolling all around him, blood was flowing all over the ground and there was an almost sickly smell of human soup.

"I know nothing" Nicholas replied, prepared to end the same way as his brothers, because he truly did not know anything. Only the headmasters knew those things, and he had just been invited into the order a few years ago. The headmasters were often the oldest men of the order.

"Then you will die the same way as the other cowards."The commander roared, and he began to arc his sword heading it directly towards Nicholas neck. Nicholas closed his eyes and hoped death would be quick.

Death never came. Because when he opened his eyes all the soldiers in the room were knocked out, and the head of the commander himself were just next to Nicholas feet.

"What happened here?" Nicholas stuttered out in a moment of relief. He became wary, when he heard a chilling voice saying "I did." He turned around to see a boy one or two years older than him, but the strange thing was that he could see years of wisdom present in the eyes.

He tried to grab for his sword in his hilt, but became soon aware that the soldiers, who had taken him, of course had disarmed him before presenting him to the commander. Still he stood in a position ready to attack.

"Who are you?" he managed to stutter out, and the stranger calmly replied back. "I am Perseus, the destroyer. I am your death." Nicholas was trembling a bit, if this boy had just knocked out a whole batallion of soldiers and decapitated the commander, he might just have gone from the ash straight into the fire.

Suddenly Perseus chuckled and then began to laugh. "I am sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Your face was priceless. You were like 'I'm alive' for a second and then like 'I'm dead'."

"Wh-what?" Nicholas was getting very confused. "So you are not here to kill me?"

"No, I am not. I made an agreement with your father", "Hold on, I don't have a father." Nicholas broke in. Perseus slapped his own face, before saying "Everyone has a father you dimwit. If you would just let me finish. Now as I was saying. Your father and I made an agreement."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

Nicholas looked strangely at the boy. Perseus shook his head, and continued with what he had been trying to tell the young Knight Templar. "Your father and I made an agreement in the sense, that I would save your life. However in turn I would get to immortalize you and train you for what is to come. The future is dire, young Nicholas, and you are going to play a big part of it. You and your fellow brothers. You might not know them yet, they might not be born yet, but they will help you when the time comes."

Nicholas had not been expecting to be talked to like he was a child. Like this boy, who looked 16, was much older than the two years or so that separated them. But one thing struck him as odd. How did this boy know who his father was, when he himself had been told that his father was dead?

"But how can you have made an agreement with my father, firstly even I do not know who he is, and secondly my mother told me that he was dead long before I was born?" Nicholas asked.

But Perseus just chuckled. "So that's what she told you, huh? Very creative I must say." Perseus looked around the room and sighed, "But before I proceed with this conversation, we have to leave this place. The rest of the Kings soldiers are just on their way here. Close your eyes."

Nicholas did as he was told and closed his eyes, feeling a strange feeling in his stomach. "You may open them again." When he opened his eyes, he was in a beautiful house, his eyes clearly showing confusion, but also bliss. Perseus grinned a little and asked Nicholas to follow him out the door. When they were outside the door, Nicholas found himself in an ordinary looking forrest, and when he looked back to see the house, it was not there. Instead was a just an ordinary tent.

"Wh-what? How? What are you God? Or the Devil?" Nicholas asked, a bit frightened of the man in front of him. Clearly he had underestimated Perseus. He seemed capable of magic, because Nicholas could not find any other way to explain what had just happened to him. Perseus just began to laugh warmly, and gestured Nicholas to step inside the tent again.

"You are certainly closer than you think. However, I am not God, nor am I the Devil. Do gods exist? Yes, they certainly do. And they are closer than you think." Perseus winked at Nicholas, who was beginning to think that this boy was a lunatic. "What do you mean gods? As in plural?" he asked.

"Ah yes. Gods as in ever existing beings connected to the very domains of nature that they rule. How much do you know of Greek mythology, young one?"

"Do you mean the Greek gods like Hades" Perseus suddenly had an amused smile all over his face, "Poseidon, Athena etc.? Why are you asking me about them? They are just myths." Nicholas looked at Perseus who now had a slightly angry expression on his face.

"They are most certainly not myths. If you wish to survive in this world, this is your first lesson. Never call gods myths. You might be a myth yourself one day. The Greek gods exist. In the beginning there was Chaos. Of Chaos came Gaia, who you might know as the Earth. Gaia gave birth to Pontus, the personifciation or Primordial of water. Later she gave birth to Ouranus who was the personfication of the Sky. Now Gaia and Ouranus mated, and Gaia gave birth to the rest of the Primordials, the personifications of the very things that make up our world. Millions of years passed and Gaia and Ouranus created yet another pantheon of immortals, the ones you know as Titans. The titans were led by their Titan Lord, named Kronos, the Lord of Time. Kronos was the lord of the world at this time, after cutting up his father Ouranus and throwing his remains into Tartarus. Now Kronos and his wife, the queen of the titans, Rhea, the titan of motherhood, had children, and those children you know as Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera and Zeus. Kronos ate all of his children but one, the youngest brother Zeus."

"Now Zeus wanted to overthrow his father for eating his siblings, and so he tricked Kronos into gorging up his siblings, and then he battled Kronos for the world. The six siblings won the fight against Kronos and began to create what we know as Olympus. Zeus became the lord of the Sky, Poseidon the Lord of the Sea, and Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. I will not bore you with the rest of the Olympian council, surely you know the stories about them."

"However, what is interesting is that the gods would often come down to Earth to have fun with mortals. Often those meets ended in a child, a so called demigod. And this is here you fit in." Perseus winked at Nicholas.

"What do you mean? That I am a demigod? That my father is a god?"

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. You, Nicholas Di Angelo, is the son of the Greek god of the Underworld, Lord Hades."

Nicholas couldn't really believe it. This stranger was telling him, a Knight Templar, who had sworn to help people in gods name, that he was a son of what was practically the devil in Greek mythology.

"Don't you dare think that! Hades is no devil. He is no different than the other gods. The only thing that separates him from the other gods is that they don't understand him. That and that he can be quite the trickster. And let me tell you something about the Knights Templar. They are all sons or descendants of Hades. You can only be a Knight Templar if you have a connection to Hades."

Nicholas winced when he heard this. They were all dead now, and he had always been big on family, and now he would never get to acknowledge them as who they actually were to him. Perseus face saddened a bit, as if he was listening to Nicholas' thoughts. Now when Nicholas thought of it Perseus had on several occasions just answered to his conversations in his head, out loud.

"How do you read minds?" he asked Perseus, "you said you were not a god, yet you are able to do all those things? What are you?" Perseus narrowed his eyes on Nicholas and answered, "Isn't it obvious? I am a boy, am I not?" Scared of what Perseus could do, Nicholas didn't hesitate to agree. "Yes, yes you are indeed a boy, _sir". _Then Perseus just cracked up and gave Nicholas a huge smile. "However on a serious note, while I look like a 16 year old, I am not. I was born in the year 865 AD, about 450 years ago. As for what I am, I am immortal. I can never age, just like the gods, I can never die, just like the gods, but I am not a god. I am a personification. I am a Primordial. Unlike the gods, I can never fade. I am the son of Gaia and Pontus. And for now, I am the Primordial of Water and Earth, as my parents are slumbering and have been slumbering for millennia."

Nicholas eyes widened as he remembered the very story Perseus had earlier told him about the creation of the universe. Gaia was the Earth itself. He bowed in respect to the Primordial, who just shrugged and beckoned him to rise. He rose, and asked the question that had been bugging him for the while he had been talking to Perseus. "So if you are a primordial, what do you need me for?". he asked.

"All in due time. For now we must train your swordfighting and the powers that accompany as a son of Hades. It will be hard and you will hate me for it. You will beg me to let you die only to find me letting you live. It might kill you. But do you endure the many hardships that is to come, know this, you will be the biggest hero ever known to Olympus and the Olympian gods. You will earn your father his rightful place amongst the Olympians." Perseus said sincerely.

* * *

_At the same time - The throne room on Olympus._

Zeus was furious. His plans were ruined. He had been scheming this brilliant plan for months only to watch it go up in flames. He had known all about Hades Knights Templar, and when he had learned of it a few hundred years ago, he had not been to concerned. However as the years passed, and the order grew in strength and gained more riches, he became more and more scared, if this was Hades' plan to overthrow him. He had been balancing on a very fine line. If he just smited all the Templar Knights, then Hades would know who were responsible, and then it would turn in to a full blown war, and while Zeus was often pictured as boastful and prideful, he was not an idiot. He knew that Poseidon would back up Hades, because he too had experienced his own sons being killed by the hand of Zeus. And if that happened, he would surely lose. Both the Underworld and the Sea had massive armies and while Zeus probably would have the help of his Olympian Children, it would not be enough to avoid a loss.

So he had to be smart. And so he came up with an ingenious plan. He manipulated a random mortal he had found somewhere in France to charge the Templar Knights for financial fraud, homosexuality, blasphemy among others. However the Church did not take this mortal very seriously, as the Templar Knights were their golden egg. Zeus was not pleased, but when he found out that King Phillip IV of France were in a massive debt to the Knights Templar, he saw his chance and took it. Disguised as the Kings preferred adviser, he advised the King to obliterate the order of the Knights templar. Not only completely wiping out the debt the King had to the Knights Templar, but also possibly gaining what was said to be the largest treasures in the world, it was a done deal for the French King. The King issued the order that totally obliterated the organization. But he didn't gain any of the riches that there had been rumors about, and so the king thought that there was never any riches within the organization.

Zeus knew otherwise. He knew that Hades had hidden all the treasures underground where Zeus unfortunately couldn't trespass. While Zeus had wanted to wipe out the descendants of Hades, he had had only one goal in mind when scheming this whole plan. Somewhere within the riches of the order of the Knights Templar, there was a scroll. A scroll with information, information so ancient that it surpassed even the gods. And now it was in Hades possession. Zeus had hoped that the French King would gain all the riches that the order had. But now, his plans were ruined.

And it got even worse, when he saw that a son of Hades had managed to escape from the Kings soldiers and now were running freely around in the shadows.

* * *

**There you have it, the third chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I don't know whether you think this is a interesting storyline, or just plain boring but please tell me if it is or not.**

**And I urge you to write to me if you find any grammatical mistakes and others. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

**"**Are you willing to train with me for the next few centuries? Are you prepared to be immortalized? Think about it before you make the choice. Do remember that while your brothers in the Order might be all dead and gone, the Templars will rise again. It's just a matter of time." Perseus said seriously.

Nicholas thought about it. Immortality. Forever living, never aging? He had no family left. His mother had been dead for years, his brother in the order were all dead, but if he believed Perseus, then he would have a family once again. And until then, Perseus wouldn't be that bad a companion, would he really? This caused Perseus to smile slightly, which caused Nicholas to shudder. He found it creepy that there were beings in existence who could transport from one part of the earth to another part in the blink of an eye, and read people's thoughts. However, he guessed that it was only the tip of the iceberg of what the son of Gaia and Pontus could do.

"I accept" he replied, "I am prepared to do my part. How can you really make me immortal?". Perseus chuckled, and just replied "You'll see soon enough." Perseus flicked his hand and suddenly there was a beautiful black sword in the Primordials hand. The blade itself was black as the darkest coals, and it seemed sharp and deadly, ready to sever the head from any enemy, be it monster or human.

"We mostly try to not kill humans, you know. But sometimes they are a pain in the butt. Just like your friends back there in the temple" Perseus chuckled, referring to the soldiers that had had Nicholas' head at swordpoint, while Nicholas was caught up in inspecting the black sword.

Nicholas nodded, speechless, still caught up in the beauty of the blade. There were patterns changing every minute, he almost thought that he saw souls woven in the sword.

"You are right. This is a gift from your father, Lord Hades. He asked that I gave this to you. The metal is Stygian Iron, Iron infused with the very souls that also make up your fathers robe. I wonder what it is like being a robe though." The primordial said, while having a thoughtful look on his face. Nicholas was confused. This guy had serious attention issues. He knew all about it himself. He couldn't keep still, and even now he was very restless. "Oh well, anyway, let's get you immortalized, then we can start your training." Perseus said. Perseus then willed forward a cup from the kitchen in the house to the table where they were now headed towards. "Now it gets interesting" he said, while he had an mischievious look that made Nicholas' spine shiver.

And Nicholas looked helplessly when he watched Perseus swinging the sword and then on purpose the Primordial plunged the black sword through his own heart and fell to the ground. Nicholas hurried to get to the boy, that now had a sword sticking out of his chest, right where the heart usually was located. Perseus eyes was closed and Nicholas thought he was dead, when suddenly the eyes opened, and Perseus took the sword out of his chest and laughed at the stunned Nicholas. "You didn't really think I was dead, did you now? I am immortal. I can't be killed by a mere sword. You should have seen your face though, it was hilarious. It did hurt like a bitch though." Perseus laughed and looked at the sword, and continued, "But we got what we needed, colloid, the silver blood of the Primordials. Very dangerous. Mark my words, don't ever drink the blood of a primordial without his or her consent. If you do drink the blood of a Primordial without his or her consent, it will eventually end in a very agonizing death." Nicholas nodded and shuddered all the while, and Perseus went on, "However, if I have to immortalize you, we have to úse this. There is really no other way I know of, oh, well there is, but we can't just waltz into the Throne Room and ask that the Olympians immortalize you."

While he was still very shaken, Nicholas found the courage to ask the primordial, "May I ask a question?" Perseus nodded his head yes, and Nicholas asked, "If I am never aging, doesn't that mean that I will forever be fourteen?" He asked the primordial. "You are right, but my way to immortalize you will have certain, eh, what should I call it, benefits?" The boy answered. "You'll see soon enough what I mean."

Perseus put the sword just above the cup, that were placed on the table, where they were sitting, and began to let the colloid on the sword drip down into the cup. When the cup was almost half full, Nicholas saw him fill it up with what appeared to be a cracker, and some liquid.

"It's nectar and ambrosia" Perseus answered the unasked question. "The food of the gods. Too much of it will kill you, but when you are immortalized, you need not worry about that."

"We are ready to initiate the ceremony. I am gonna speak in the old language to give you the consent to drink my blood. Know this, it will be very painful, beyond even your wildest dreams. Here. " Perseus handed Nicholas the cup and beckoned for him to drink it. When Nicholas took the cup to his mouth, Perseus started chanting in an ancient yet beautiful voice, and Nicholas began to drink what was in the cup. He knew it was impossible, but it tasted just like the best steak he had ever had all the while he could also taste the faint trace of wine. He had emptied the cup at just the same time Perseus had stopped chanting.

"That wasn't so baaaaaaaaa.." he said, but couldn't end the sentence. Unimaginable pain cursed through his veins, it was as if his veins turned to ice, he felt almost like his head was going to explode and that he was going to suffocate, all the while he felt like he was burning up like a dieing star. He screamed out in agony as he fell down on the floor not capable of standing up. The pain went on for another hour before it finally subsided and faded away. When the pain was gone, he tried to st and up, but he fell down and hit his head on the stone floor and was knocked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a comfortable bed. On his right was a nightstand with the same liquid that Perseus had put in the cup, nectar was it?

"Drink it" he heard somebody say, and he looked up to see a girl just a couple of years older than he with skyblue eyes and black hair and with a body that was just out of this world. He almost felt tempted to say she was an angel that just dropped down from heaven, but he had the feeling that those words were closer to the truth than he thought.

"Really? Can't you recognize me?" The girl asked, as if she had read his thoughts. She probably had, he thought to himself. "Eh do I know you?" he meekly asked the girl, which caused the girl to faceplant.

"I am Perseus you idiot. Now drink the nectar, it will make you feel better." Nicholas paled. Now this was gross. He had just been thinking about seducing her, when in reality she was the very boy that had just put him through what had felt like an eternity of torture. He took the cup containing the nectar and downed it all in one big gulp. He looked at the girl and saw that her form was flickering until it changed to that of a boy with seagreen eyes.

"I guess it went well" Perseus said. "Here, look in the mirror." He handed Nicholas a mirror, and Nicholas grabbed it and thought the worst, but when he saw himself in the mirror, he almost fell out of the bed.

In the mirror was no longer the scrawny sickly pale blackhaired boy anymore. Instead was what looked like a god. He had grown a few more inches and got a few more muscles on his body, all the while he looked a bit older. "How do I look your age now?" He asked the green-eyed boy.

"I did say my 'gift' had it's benefits, did I not? You can appear any age you want. I guess, the girls will faint when they see you now, huh?" Perseus winked at him. Nicholas was shocked. He didn't know that he would be available to look any age he wanted, but he found it a nice benefit.

"What happened really? It felt like I was burning up." He questioned the son of Gaia.

"Ah. Well, firstly, you felt like your veins turned to ice, then you felt like your head exploded, and then you felt like you were going to suffocate, right?" Nicholas nodded his consent. "That was my blood. While I did give you my accept for you to drink my blood, you were still a mortal, and mortal bodies can't handle primordial blood. It doesn't matter whether or not I give consent or not, though it is less painful if I do, so I did." To say Nicholas was shocked would be an understatement. The blood was why he had been in so much pain in the beginning. He couldn't imagine the pain he would feel, if he had not have had Perseus consent. He shuddered at the thought. Perseus continued, "Secondly, you felt like you were burning up. That was the effect of you eating too much nectar and ambrosia for you to handle. It caused you to embrace the godly part of you to it's fullest and your mortal body couldn't handle all that power and began to burn. Now this is where it gets tricky. While the blood of primordials is deadly, if one have the consent of the bloodgiver, it would have healing properties."

"So it countered the burning of my body?" Nicholas asked. "In a way it did. It burned away your mortal part and embraced your godly part. So you should be a lot stronger in the powers that you received from your father. We will begin training them shortly. But for now you must rest. You will have the rest of eternity to do what you want." Perseus said.

* * *

Hades sat in the throne room in the Underworld and watched as Perseus immortalized his only remaining demigod son. Perseus had allowed Hades to look in on the immortalization. Hades shuddered as he thought of how Perseus could allow people to see him or not. Even when he was in his domain, the amount of his power could always be felt by another god or deity. However Hades couldn't feel any of the power Perseus possesed. It was like Perseus was a mortal, no aura, no overwhelming power sphere around the deity. He was just.. blank. Hades almost fell of laughter down of his throne when he watched the face of horror on Nicholas' face when Perseus stabbed himself in the heart. He saw and felt the pain his son were going through, when he were turned immortal.

Suddenly when he was watching all of this, he felt a disturbance in the underworld. He called his faithful servants, the Furies and asked them to check what was going on out there. When they came back, they were almost in panic, when they said the very words that would haunt Hades' dreams for a long time.

"The entrance to Tartarus is weakening and there are sounds of riot, uproar and battle in the pit, my lord" Alecto, one of the Furies, said.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you like it. Please review, I love it when you do.**

**Hopefully there will be another chapter tomorrow.**

**Until then, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

_April 14, 1914_

Poseidon sat in his throne room in Atlantis. Currently he was watching the majestic ship called RMS Titanic. It was a huge cruise ship, actually at the time the biggest human created object that was movable and sailable, and because there could be more than 3000 people on board, it was practically a floating city, with almost everything your heart could desire. However it was poorly build due to the lack of engineers, that were children of Poseidon, Hephaestus or Athena. Instead it had been designed and build by mere mortals, who were good, but they didn't understand the laws of the sea like the children of Poseidon, the laws of engineering like the children of Hephaestus or the laws of science like the children of Athena. Right now the ship was just about 350 miles southeast of Halifax in Canada.

Poseidon had known all about Zeus manipulating the French King back in the 14th century to exterminate all of Hades descendants and sons. Zeus had thought himself subtle and he had thought no one had found out, but Poseidon had found out about it right away. He knew back then what was to come, and to put it frankly he was surprised that Hades hadn't. While Poseidon hadn't done anything to stop what happened back then, he still didn't like how Zeus could just kill what could be seen as his own family without any remorse or any other thought hereof.

However, now was the perfect opportunity to even the balance out. The sons and daughters of Zeus, and the descendants of Zeus were often very important and influential people. They were often very rich and often too diplomats, nobles and politicians, because of Zeus. Zeus was the king of the gods, and while Poseidon hated to admit it, Zeus was in all ways the perfect politician. Zeus could make speeches to rally thousands and thousands of immortals and demigods, he could manipulate people with his gifts of speech, but most important of all, he was well-versed in politics, and so were his sons and descendants, Poseidon had seen this first hand. Poseidon's own children and descendants very often became captains, fishermen, boatbuilders or they were in the navy.

Because descendants of the king of the gods were such influential people, they were rich. Especially in this age, they were very important people, and there was a whole crowd of them aboard the RMS Titanic. There was few of his own descendants on the cruise ship, but Poseidon knew, that what came of the sea wouldn't be harmed by the sea, so he wasn't concerned about that. He could feel an iceberg about 10 miles or so ahead of the ship, sadly though he could see that the ship wasn't headed to the iceberg.

He chuckled to himself as he thought about an old wording. If the ship doesn't come to the iceberg, why not just let the iceberg come to the ship. With the currents of the enormous sea, he willed the iceberg in the very direction the ship was headed. It was night, and he felt quite confident, that the people aboard the ship, who wasn't his descendants, thought the ship invincible and practically automatic, they thought it able to steer itself.

They definitely were in for a surprise, he thought to himself as he watched the ship get closer and closer to the iceberg, until they finally collided, and a majestic ship was going down.

* * *

Perseus felt the changes in the ocean. He could feel everything Poseidon ever did in the ocean, but this was one of the more strange things. Poseidon was willing a iceberg about 15 miles to just about 365 miles southeast of Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. He decided that he had to check up on it. He watched the huge ship collide with the huge iceberg, that no one had noticed until it was too late, and now it was going down fast. Perseus knew that there was demigods on the ship, but he only found one subject that would be interesting enough to help. But he would have to be fast, before it would be too late to save the demigod he found interesting. He snapped his fingers and a blinding light filled the room.

* * *

Nicholas was sleeping soundly when he suddenly felt himself enveloped by a blinding light, and when he, very slowly, opened his eyes, he found himself in front of his mentor and best friend, the Primordial Perseus, in the mansion they had in England. In this time period, they blended in as English upper class, and they were often referred to as Lord Percy and Lord Nico. He had loved his life the last 600 years, he had learned more than he ever thought was possible. Back then he thought he was one of the best swordsmen, he had been surprised to find out that he almost had to start over his training in that area. And those powers of his, those that were his birthright, were very useful. He had learned everything he needed to know to shield himself from deities that meant him nothing but harm.

Perseus gave a cough and looked at Nicholas with amusement in his eyes, which caused Nicholas to look at himself. He was standing in front of the primordial in nothing else but a sadly excuse for underwear. Perseus snapped his fingers, and Nicholas found himself in a nice looking suit with his trusty companion in his pockets. His sword Anaklusmos had been a gift from his father, that Perseus had used to 'kill' himself with. The whole 'kill'-blood thing had given the sword several magical properties. For instance it could and would never break, as long as Nicholas, or anyone he wished to, wielded it.

Secondly, it now had the ability to change into a pen. Very useful, since people tended to freak out when they saw guns or other strange weapons when it was in it's full form. Nicholas had been sceptical when he had found out that it could transform into something that small, because he had always been somewhat a clumsy and forgotten things the strangest places. However, he soon found out, that there was no such problem as that. The pen always magically appeared in his pocket after he'd lost it.

Perseus gave yet another cough, and started to talk, "My old friend, I am in grave need of your help. The famous cruise ship, the RMS Titanic, is sinking. I need you to retrieve someone for me. I personally think you might find it interesting. You will know who it is, I ask you to save." The primordial gave a smile before he snapped his fingers, and Nicholas found himself consumed in a blinding light.

* * *

_The RMS Titanic, 01:53 AM, April 15, 1914_

Nicholas found himself on a huge ship. He couldn't believe it. While he had grown accustomed to the time period in which they were now in, he still was a person from the 14th century, so the size of the ship almost took his breath away.

He snapped out of it. By the looks of it, it wouldn't take long before the whole ship would be under water. He would have to hurry up to find whoever Perseus was talking about. What on earth was the primordial thinking? Nicholas had heard there were more than 3000 people on this ship. How in Hades would he be able to search through all these people to find a single one? And on a sinking ship no less!

He could hear music around him, a string quartet playing melancholy tunes, probably the last tunes they'll ever play, he thought sadly to himself. He went to where the lifeboats were located, but it was useless. There were absolute chaos. Apparently there were not enough lifeboats to carry all the people that were on the sinking ship, even more saddened by this, Nicholas continued his search. He didn't know what Perseus would have him retrieve, but if he should guess, he would say, it would be somebody in his own age. Not his real age, but his physical age of 16. He also knew from earlier experiences, that the Primordial didn't care whether or not he helped boys or girls, they were all the same.

While it did lessen the possible number of people to search, it was still an impossible task, and now all of the ship was almost under water. Saddened by the loss of hundreds, no thousands of lives lost in the cold and churning waters, he gave up his search and jumped off the ship.

When he landed it the water, to say it was chilling would be an understatement. It was like he was bathing in ice, and he talked from experience. He tried to find something, a raft, or a lifeboat or something of the like. He came across two people, who appeared to be lovers, on what appeared to be the left overs of a door, he could only hear small parts of their conversation, and he couldn't help but mutter 'what an idiot' to himself when the man on the door chose to fall down into the bottoms of the sea.

Suddenly he came across a girl, who was struggling to keep herself above water, and luckily he quickly found himself some sort of raft, and with what was left of his strength, he pulled the girl out of the water and onto the raft.

On the raft, the girl was shivering as was he, in the ice cold night. Suddenly the girl managed to say inbetween breaths, "Th-hank y-y-ou f-for ss-saving m-me."

He prayed to Perseus to save them, because he was bone cold and if he could develop pneumonia, he would have developed quite a deadly one. He looked at her, he couldn't see her face, because her black hair came down and shadowed her face.

"I a-am N-Nicholas di Angelo. W-who are y-you?" He asked, taking in a breath. "M-my n-name's T-thalia." she said, and somehow with newfound strength she continued, "Thalia Grace." She took her hair away from her face, and looked at him. He looked at her, and he was stunned. She had beautiful blue eyes, much like those of Perseus in his female form, but Perseus couldn't hope to compare with the beauty that the girl in front of him possessed.

When she gave him a weak smile, he felt as if he had just been hit with Eros master arrows, he almost forgot to breathe, until his body began to choke reminding him of the act called breathing.

Taking a breath intake of air, he thought of what Perseus had said earlier, the primordial had said that Nicholas would find it 'interesting'. He was absolutely certain, that the girl in front of him was the girl Perseus had asked him to find. He heard a faint laughter coming from the sea.

"All right, Perseus, very funny. Get us away from here this instant. I don't want to catch a cold." Nicholas said, which caused Thalia to look at him as if he was completely insane, who would joke at such a time, where they would die if somebody didn't pick them up.

Then she heard it too, the laughter. She looked at the boy, who had named himself Nicholas, and he had an annoyed face, and he said, "Come on, just get on with it already."

The laughter subsided, and suddenly she could hear a voice around her, it was as if it was the sea itself.

"Prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride", it said.

* * *

**I have had this idea, that they should meet Thalia, but i didn't know how they should meet her, so I hope this is a nice way to introduce you to her.**

**As always, I am quite fond of reviews, so know this, it doesn't hurt to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

_The laughter subsided, and suddenly she could hear a voice around her, it was as if it was the sea itself._

_"Prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride", it said._

* * *

"Who said that?" she asked Nicholas, suspecting him to know this someone that had just talked, but as far as she could see into the moonlight, there was no many around, and this voice had sounded like it came from below them, and she couldn't see any people in the sea at all.

Still shivering in the cold night, she waited for a respons from the boy on the raft with her, but none came, until she addressed him with her premium death glare.

"Uh, yes, about that. Let's just get out of here, and then I'll answer whatever question you have for me? Is that okay?" he replied back.

It was first now that she noticed, that the boy, though pale, he was still very handsome in the moonlight, and she caught herself thinking that he looked like one of those greek gods, and she swore that she could almost see a bright glow come from inside him, as if he was not entirely human. He had black hair, and just as she was, he was dripping wet and shivering in the cold, but he still looked very handsome. She felt her heart beat faster, probably due to her checking out the cute boy in front of her.

"Hello. Nico, what have we here, mate? I think she looks like a nice girl, should we add her to our little family?" someone suddenly asked. The voice seemed familiar, until she realized that it was the same voice that had spoken to them before. Only this time it felt as it was a lot closer to the two of them, almost as if the voice was right beside her. She turned to look beside her, and found another boy.

Startled she gave a jump, when she saw the other boy. She could have sworn that he had not been there just a minute ago. He had just appeared out of nowhere, and granted, there would be plenty of survivors out here, but most of them would have drowned by now. And besides this boy was totally dry.

"Oh, I am sorry, Nico, did I disturb you guys? I didn't mean to. Well, I'll be going, have fun, I'll see you soon. Prepare for a bumby ride!" the boy said almost evilly while grinning, and before Nicholas could stop him, he vanished. Literally vanished in front of her. She couldn't believe it. How could anybody be there one second, and then not, then just vanished out into thin air?

Nicholas groaned, and said, "Oh no, this does not bode well. I wonder what he has cooked up this time around." To her, it felt like she just heard an old man complaining, but this was a boy on her age complaining, it creeped her out a bit.

Nonetheless she had plenty of questions, and while she had agreed to wait with the questions until later, she just couldn't. She had just seen a boy vanish into thin air.

"What just happened? Who was he? How did he just go poof? And what doesn't bode well? Our ship has already been sunk, what could possibly be worse?" She was on a roll, and Nicholas seemed very tired when she asked all of those questions, but he still did answer them.

"To cut it short, he is the one to get us away from here. Or well, he is giving us a ride." She looked confused at him, and he continued. "That", he pointed somewhere out in the horizon to what she realized was a maelstrom, "is our ride, I'm afraid. I'll pay you back for this Percy, trust my words. Percy, always one for dramatics." he said, rolling his eyes, and her eyes widened. He was certainly crazy. She guessed the boy before was Percy something, but for the love of her life, she couldn't get why Nicholas blamed him for the maelstrom.

"Don't worry, the maelstrom is perfectly fine. Just sit tight and nothing will happen. You might get a bit nausea though, it does spin quite a lot down there" he suddenly said, and she realized that she was heading towards a maelstrom in nothing but a raft. She almost panicked, but Nicholas quickly took her hand and petted it, while reassuring her that everything was going to be fine, once they had endured the maelstrom.

They entered the maelstrom and it began to spin, and spin, and spin, and she felt herself going very dizzy, almost falling off the raft a few times, and she thought to herself, that she was going to die, after doing so much to save herself from that sinking ship, that claimed her beloved little brother.

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up again, she found herself in a bed. In a chair next to the bed, she found the pale boy, she knew as Nicholas, sleeping and, what had awoken her, snoring. He was a really loud snorer, and she had no doubt that he would be able to sleep through an earthquake.

"Finally, you're awake." She jerked her head towards the voice, and found the boy that had vanished into thin air on the raft. "You've been out for almost a week. The cold almost killed you." The boy said.

"Oh, I am sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Perseus, though in this time I am mostly called Percy. And just who might you be?" The boy, who had now been named Percy, asked.

She wasn't really sure if she could trust him, but she found it in herself to trust him, first and foremost because he seemed cheerful, and if what he said was correct, then he'd had a week to harm or kill her, and he hadn't, that should definitely count for something.

Her throat was as dry as sandpaper, but she managed to say, "I am Thalia. Grace."

"Nice to meet you Thalia. I guess Nico has introduced himself to you on the raft?" he gestured to the sleeping boy in the chair next to her bed. She nodded, her throat very much like she had a toad or something of the like in it. Almost as if he had read her thoughts, he handed her a glass with some liquid in it. He gestured for her to drink it, and she took a sip of it. It tasted amazing. Like her mothers best cooking. She couldn't believe the taste of the liquid, and now her throat was perfectly fine. Now she began to get curious.

"Who are you really? And how did you get on the raft and then just vanish? And what happened with the maelstrom? How did you save us from that?" Suddenly she remembered her brother. "How many survived the sinking ship?" she asked hoping, that there was a possibility that he had survived.

"All of your questions have one simple answer. Do you know of the greek gods and the greek mythology?" She nodded her head yes to his question, and he proceeded, "I am a sea deity in the greek mythology. I can do those things. As for the maelstrom, I just thought it could be fun. Didn't you think so?" He said almost grinning at his own brilliance. She rolled her eyes, thus disagreeing with his assesment of the situation, but she was also a bit surprised of his answer. Somehow she had always known that there had been different things at work in life. For example she didn't know any other person who had been hit by lightning seven times like she had, and survived to tell about it. She had just shrugged it off by then, because she had been too angry to notice otherwise.

He continued where he left off, "Your brother survived. But I am afraid you can't see him now. Other forces are at work, and I have the feeling that you" he pointed at her, "and Nico here", he pointed to the sleeping boy next to her, "are the last piece of the puzzle. But rest assured. You'll see your brother again soon."

"You've always felt like you were different haven't you?" he asked her, to which she nodded her head yes. "That's because you and Nico are the same kind of people. You are demigods, half god, half mortal. It make some rather amusing situations once in a while, but it is often a life of misery and death.

Now, I think you know who your father is. While you didn't know what you were, you were still able to use the gifts, you received from him." Percy ended.

Thalia began thinking. She remembered her encounters with lightning, and it soon dawned on her, that her father was the king of the gods, Zeus, the god of thunder and lightning. That certainly did explain the many lightnings that had hit her. Percy had also told her that Nico was a demigod too. So who was his godly parent then? And how could he be glowing like that if he was like her? She'd never noticed a glow around herself, so why did he have it?

Percy nodded his head in consent, and said, "Yes, your father is Zeus, the king of the gods. Nico's father is the Lord of the Underworld, one of your father's brothers, Hades, making him your cousin. And he is glowing because he is an immortal. How old he is, you must ask him yourself, but he is forever alive, and he can't die. If you're up for it, we can make you immortal too."

Her eyes widened, as she took in this information. She looked at Nico, who had now begun to wake up. "So the sleeping beauty awakens" Percy said laughing, which caused Nico to grumble, but he soon stopped as he looked at her. "You're up" he said and smiled. He looked at Percy and asked him, "So I take it you have told her?"

"Yes I have told her the key points, but you can have the honor of telling her the rest. However", Percy looked at me, "do you wish to meet your brother again, you'll have to stay with us for a little while." She nodded, a bit wary, but her will crumbled away when she saw the smile on Nico's face, and she just knew, she would do anything to be where he was. Percy smiled a smug smile and took her hand and led her into another room and said, "Time for your initiation."

* * *

Nico grinned as he saw her walk into the room with Percy. He could well remember back then when he had been initiated. He knew the ritual was underway when he heard Thalia scream "Aaaaaargh, what are you doing?" really loudly from the room next door.

Percy was always a sucker for pranks. The Primordial had even made a prank while people were dying all around him, and he had gotten them away from that shipwreck with a maelstrom. But Nico was immortal, so he couldn't really die, so he did enjoy those little pranks Percy would pull every once it a while.

It reminded him of that time when he had a family. After more than 5 centuries with Percy, he consided him his brother in everything but blood, although he did have some of Percy's blood inside him.

He heard Thalia scream, and remembered all too well the pain the body endured through that ritual. He was glad he wouldn't have to do it again, it was so painful, and he had passed out. He heard the body of a girl landing on the ground, and went into the room to help Percy with Thalia.

* * *

**Thalia might be a little OOC, heck, they might all be, but this is a AU, and because of that, their personalities and how they react of course will be slightly different. **

******I thank you for all of your reviews, they warm my heart.**

**I love it when you review, so please do, it's my fuel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

_August 18. 2008._

The hunt was setting up camp in Central Park. The humans couldn't see them due to the magical properties that Artemis had set up around camp. They were grilling their catch, and preparing for their dinner, when suddenly they heard the sounds of a battle just nearby. Being hunters, they were very much interested in battling monsters, and killing jackalopes, so of course they all left camp and hurried to where the sounds had been heard. Artemis was herding her hunters towards the sounds, where they found two teenagers fighting a bunch of monsters.

Artemis and her hunters were quite surprised, because not only were they excellent fighters, they were also fighting some quite nasty monsters, like the Nemean Lion and the Hydra, and killing the monsters altogether. They were doing with such grace, that Artemis suspected that they had done that for a quite a long time.

When the two fighting had slayed the last monster, a Hydra, the Hunters advanced on the two people. Artemis could honestly say, that she had never seem them before, yet she could have sworn that they were immortal.

The boy was almost a carbon copy of Hades, dressed in an old aviator jacket with Ray Ban sunglasses and the girl were in the same clothes as the hunters, except it was blue as the sky. Both of them had the faint glow of an immortal. She ruled the boy out as a son of Hades, and it was only when she noticed the girls eyes, that she knew that her father had been active once again, and that Hera wouldn't let him sit this one out.

A rather interesting combination, though, she thought to herself. A son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus fighting together was very rare, and yet here there were two, both of them immortal.

The boy and the girl, not even tired after their battle with the monsters, Artemis noted, looked around them, and discovered that they were surrounded by the Hunters. They began to look very fearful, especially the boy, and Artemis began to feel a little proud of how intimidating her hunters were to other people, even immortals. However, what was said next exterminated those thoughts, because they were quite unusual.

The boy in the aviators jacket lost his fearful glance, and instead he almost began to groan, and that's when the girl, she assumed was a daughter of Zeus, said, "Oh great, he is gonna be so pissed. And Artemis of all of the Olympians none the less! You know how he feels about her.", almost as if the hunters weren't there.

The boy answered the girl, in just the same manner she had spoken to him, as if the hunters just weren't there, "Argh" he complained, " there goes our dessert privileges. You know how much I love my dessert", he cried.

The girl replied in a sarcastic manner, "Gee, you think? There is gonna be Hades to pay, you know that right? Not just dessert privileges. It's gonna be worse than _last_ time." which made both the boy and the girl shudder at the thought. Artemis didn't know what had their togas in such a twist, but she assumed from how they were talking about this being, that he had some rather mortifying punishments. And that's when she decided she had heard enough, and she decided to join in the conversation.

"I'd advise you to let me do the talking for now. It would be most wise if you'd answer my questions truthfully, or else..." She let the threat hang unspoken in the air, making them think of things she could possibly do to them.

"Now, who are you, and who are you talking about?" She demanded.

Almost in unison, they answered. "We are not allowed to tell." "As for who we are, I am Nico" the boy continued, "and this is Thalia. That's all I can tell you for now." He replied in such a manner, that made Artemis see red. It was the way a boy answered just before he was about to get turned into a jackalope, however, Artemis knew, that these two must be brought for the Olympian council. She could see they were immortal demigods, and that they were children of the big three. However, she couldn't remember neither of them in her whole immortal life. She had never seen them before.

"Well, if you don't want to answer my questions, I know others who can get you to talk. Now girls," She said turning to her hunters, "go back to the camp. You know what to do." she said with a stern mine, and with that she snapped her fingers, and suddenly Nico, Thalia and Artemis were surrounded in a blinding flash.

* * *

Percy sat in his mansion. Now it was located in Montauk, just next to the beach. He loved it here, as a son of the primordial god of water, he was connected to the sea in ways which even Poseidon or Oceanus was not. He loved the smell of the sea in the mansion of his. He was always strong, because he was always on the earth, that Gaia had given him the responsibility for, as she was sleeping, the same applied for Pontus. He was the lieutenant of Earth and Water, and while he wasn't as powerful as Gaia or Pontus in their domains, he was still a Primordial, though without his very own domain, and thus much more powerful than the Olympians and the Titans.

He had also discovered, that in his male form, he had a stronger affinity to the water, than he had in his female form, and he had also a stronger affinity to the earth in his female form, than he had in his male form. He didn't really kniow why, but he thought it might be because Gaia was in her female form, and Pontus in his male form, when they joined and thus created him.

He wanted to know what Nico and Thalia were doing. They were practically done with their training, and they knew all about the powers they possesed from their godly parent. They did have a knack of getting in trouble, monster trouble, and this time was no difference. He did notice, that they were in New York fighting a group of monsters, and they had soon dispelled of them.

That's when it got serious. Because suddenly the Hunters advanced on what he would call his own family. While Percy did know his mother and father, he had never really talked to them in person. He had only talked to his father once, in a dream, and his mother a couple more times, but it was not a lot he had seen them. He didn't resent them, because he knew that what they were doing was extremely important.

That gave room for Nico and Thalia to like the family he never had. And now the Hunters, along with Artemis, were advancing on them and surrounding them somewhere in Central Park. Percy was furious. He had explicitly told them to not get captured by the moon goddess, and what were they doing just now? They were doing exactly what he had told them not to. He resented that moon goddess with every fiber of his being, ever since she turned him into that hideous creature called a jackalope and chased him with her hunters. Granted, it was more than a millenia ago, but he could still remember like it was yesterday. He had just been born.

He watched as his surrogate brother and sister began to fear what he would do to them once he discovered what they had been doing, and he smiled slightly at the thought of what he would do to them, once this was over. He watched as Nico, Thalia and Artemis dissapeared into a blinding flash of light.

_"Well, Tartarus. It has begun. My chess piece have been moved. Your turn." _He thought to himself, as he walked into out of the mansion and directly into the sea and vanished.

* * *

He appeared again, just outside the shore of New York City. He walked onto the shore, where he could hear the murmurs of mortal children talking about the man that had just appeared on the water, and just walked on the water into the city, the mist was failing yes, but now only the children could see through it. Soon everyone would be able to, and then it would be really bad.

"Mommy, that man is walking on water!" a girl, no older than 5 exclaimed, and the mother just smiled and said, "That's nice dear." Percy decided to go over to the girl, and he gave her a lollipop, while the mother wasn't looking, and just in front of her, he vanished in sea breeze.

* * *

When the blinding light were gone, Thalia and Nico found themselves on Olympus in the throne room. While they both were children of the big three, and they were centuries old, they had never been to the throne room of Olympus, or even Olympus itself. They hadn't even met their fathers.

The throne room was impressive. Fit to house 15 feet tall immortal beings, such as Artemis, who grew to her godly height, and made her way towards her throne. What they assumed was Zeus were sleeping, holding his bolt tight, like one would hold a teddy bear, in his godly throne. Artemis gave a cough, and with a start he woke up.

"Artemis, what are you doing here? And who are those two?" He said, eyes first looking at Artemis in curiousity, and next narrowing in on the two demigods. Thalia especially felt his eyes burn into her very soul, as if he could feel that she were someone he should know.

"That is why I am here. I have the feeling, that you know the girl, and that Hades know of the boy. I wish for you to assemble the council, so that we can question those two, as to who they are, and why they are immortal. I have never encountered them before." She said.

Zeus thought about it, still looking at the two demigods, and he could definitely see the resemblance between the boy, and his brother, and the girl and himself.

"Very well." And with a booming voice, that almost made the demigods deaf, he thundered."I HEREBY CALL THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL FORWARD."

Suddenly ten flashes of light came out of nowhere. The gods that had just arrived sat at their thrones, looking at Zeus, almost mentally asking him, why they were gathered here.

Zeus still had his eyes trained on the two demigods, and didn't give the other gods much notice. Instead he began to ask them.

"Present yourselves to the Olympian Council." he boomed. While Nico and Thalia had never shown Percy the respect that he rightfully deserved as a Primordial, primarily because he didn't like it, they knew that they had to treat the Olympians respectfully.

They bowed to the king of the gods and the rest of the Olympians, as they introduced themselves.

"I am Nicholas Di Angelo, son of Hades", Nico said, and Thalia followed, "I am Thalia Grace, aughter of Zeus."

Hera seemed enraged, that her husband had sired yet another demigod and tried to blast Thalia and Nico with some godly energy, but it never reached Thalia. Instead, what appeared to be a pitch black shadow appeared out of nowhere in front of the demigods, and intercepted the godly energy.

Zeus was enraged now, both that Hera had blasted his own daughter, and that someone had who had intercepted the godly energy had been Hades. "Hades, what are you doing here! You are not supposed to be here, unless it is winter solstice!" Zeus said in rage.

Hades on the other hand looked confused, which very rarely happens for the god of the Underworld, "Brother, I do not know what I am doing here. I was just minding my own business, handing out punishments to some of my, eh, guests in the underworld" he said sheepishly.

"Then who brought you here?" Zeus asked, calming a bit down, because after all, Hades had intercepted the otherwise deathly attack on his daughter.

Hades shrugged his shoulder, subconsciously telling the council, that he did not know, when suddenly a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"I did."

* * *

**Well, last chapter only had two reviews. I really urge you to review, it encourages me to write, so please do so.**

**Other than that, I hope you like this chapter, and I think the next chapter is going to be really interesting, and a lot might be explained.**

**Until then, have fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

Everybody, that was currently in the throne room, turned their heads towards where they heard the voice. They were shocked to find a handsome 20 year old man with jetblack hair and extremely green eyes dressed in an expensive italian suit. The 20 year old man took no notice of this, instead he corrected his suit, and took up his sleeves to look at his watch.

Zeus was once again enraged that it was overflowing with people in the throne room, that shouldn't be there, and there could be heard lightning and thunder around him. Seriously, it was more crowded than in a theater. Though now he didn't care, because now he had an audience to show his dramatics to.

He made his voice majestic and threatening in at the same time, and thus he asked the unknown person in the throne room the question, that had been hanging on everyone's tongue since the stranger had appeared.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIC COUNCIL MEETING?" He asked in an demanding manner, readying his bolt for an attack, if the stranger had any hostile thoughts towards the gods.

"Why, hello Zeus. Nice to meet you. I am Percy. I was just in the neighbourhood, looking for two friends of mine, who were playing hide and seek. Let me tell you, once they hide, I never seem to find them. Oh, there you are." the stranger said in a playful and carefree manner, and he didn't stop there because his voice suddenly changed from the playful voice, into one of seriousness., "Nicholas di Angelo", the beforementioned boy winced at the full use of his name, "Thalia Grace", the girl repeated almost the exact motion the boy had done. He left it there, but made his superdeluxe stare towards the two immortal demigods, who shivered and were reminded of the last time he had used their full names. It had not been pretty. He had turned them into fish for a whole month.

Suddenly he burst out in laughter, "I got you good there. You should have seen your faces, totally priceless. Oh, Hades is here too Nico, hello nephew, how long has it been? Is life treating you well?" he cracked up at the mention of life in the presence of the god of death.

Hades didn't get a chance to speak up, because what Percy had said certainly caught the other gods ears.

"Nephew?" Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter and Hestia asked shocked, while the rest of the council was gaping like fish. "But who are you?" Artemis spoke up.

"Ah, Artemis, my favorite goddess" he said with sarcasm clearly present in his voice. "I was just waiting for you to speak up. Are you sure you don't recognize me?"

She nodded her head no, which made Percy slightly angry, before he said, "That's too bad. How about now?"

Suddenly he changed into a 16 year old boy, then into a jackalope before he finally settled in the form of a 16 year old girl. Artemis gasped, "YOU!Percy chuckled, still in his female form, "Yes, me! Would you please enlighten everybody else here, how you know me? All of it!"

Disbelievingly, Artemis began her tale, "About 1200 years ago, there was a shortage of monsters and my hunters were bored, when suddenly we were attacked by a pack of monsters. With ease, my girls took them down. However shortly after they had killed the monsters, a boy stepped forward, asking who we were. Believing him a mortal, I changed him into a jackalope, and then let him run for my hunters to hunt him down and kill him. It didn't happen like that. We never found the jackalope or the mortal, but instead we found her. We asked her if she had seen the one we had been hunting, and she told us the direction. I'm guessing it was you all along, but how?"

The other gods were looking at Artemis, and then Percy. Unfazed by this Percy said, "What you are saying is correct. However there is one thing you don't know. When I stumbled upon you, I didn't know anything or anyone. I didn't even know my own name. And do you know why? Because I had just been born. I had just been created by my mother, Gaia, and my father Pontus out of a pool of mud."

There was a stunned silence in the throne room. Even Nico and Thalia, who had been with Percy for the longest time, had never heard the story of his birth or of his encounter with the goddess of the hunt and her hunters.

"What are you then?" Athena asked curiously, which led to Percy answering, "I am a Primordial. I don't have a domain yet. Currently I am the lieutenant of the Earth, and lieutenant of Water, as both Gaia and Pontus are asleep and have been for a long time."

They were shocked to hear, that he governed two so powerful domains. But Percy continued, "Now let's jump to the year 1307. This is where our story begins. Zeus, can you tell us, what happened that year?"

Suddenly the normally boastful and prideful Zeus had gone pale. He was as white as a sheet, and in his shock he didn't blink for some time, until Percy gave a cough, and with a more powerful voice Percy said, "Now tell us, what you did that year!"

Zeus stammered, "How'd you know?", to which Percy answered, "You were in my domain. Now tell us what you did!"

Zeus gulped, he realized, that Hades would be furious, "In 1307, there was an order called the Templar Knights", Nico and Hades' eyes went slightly up, "and it consisted of children or descendants of Hades. They were planning to overthrow me, and I disguised myself as the French king's preferred adviser, and told him to exterminate the order. Except there was one who survived. That kid there." He said, pointing to Nico di Angelo.

The lord of the Underworld and his son now had fire in their eyes, and they could practically feel the shadows fill the room. "YOU DID WHAT!" Hades roared out in rage.

Percy summoned his trident, the one he had gotten from his father the one time he met him, the one that identified him as the lieutenant of water, and he slammed it with such force into the ground, that it sounded like an atomic bomb, all the while he shouted, "SILENCE!"

And there was silence. You could hear a pin drop to the ground. Percy went on, "Thank you. Now, Zeus, that wasn't the entire truth now, was it? I know for a fact they weren't planning to overthrow you. They had something you wanted, did they not, the order?"

Zeus sighed in defeat, he knew when a battle was lost, apparently this Percy knew a lot more than he let on, "They had something I wanted. I knew the king had a massive debt to the Templar Knights, and that he particularly didn't like that. So I made him see that if he exterminated the order that he could get his hands on the riches that the order possessed. However, they never found anything, but the king did erase his debt to the Knights Templar. The riches had already been hidden by my brother underground, forever out of my reach. And Hades never knew what he possessed."

The council was in shock, they remembered that bloodslaughter, that Zeus had gone to such extremes, and they very wanted to know, what he had wanted so bad. Athena asked in curiosity, "What did you want so bad, that you killed Hades children?"Zeus didn't really want to tell, it was dangerous stuff to meddle with, but when he saw the look on Percy's face, he knew, there was no escaping it.

Zeus continued his story, "A few hundred years the extermination before I came across a very old document in the old library of Alexandria. Now this document was ancient, written in an ancient language, that looked very much alike Greek. I tried to translate it, it told of a scroll hidden here on earth, that would make the reader able to remove and add domains, if the deity already had been assigned his or her domains. In the document the scroll was called the Scroll of Power"

The council were rather furious. Who knows what he had intended with such a scroll. However, for the first time since Percy had appeared into the throne room, he looked actually baffled. He muttered, "That can't be. Can it?" which caused the Nico and Thalia to look at him in wonder, "What is it, Kelp head?" Thalia spoke up.

"We are moving on dangerous ground now", he spoke up, "I am afraid that the scroll, you are talking about doesn't just do that. The translation is wrong. In the primordial language, Power means Chaos."

"Do you mean..?" Whoever asked the question, didn't get to finish, because Percy continued, "Not exactly the being Chaos. There never was a being called Chaos. No one knows what created the universe, no one knows what was before. We do know that it was created in a manner not far from what the mortals call the big bang. What in the primordial language means Chaos is actually the definition of the leftovers of the power that created the universe."

Athena picked it up, "So the scroll is a map, a guide to find the powers of Chaos?"

"In a sense yes. But then no. No one has ever seen the scroll. It is also the leftovers of a time no one has ever known, the time before big bang. So no one really knows. " Percy said thoughtful, "although you said you found in the possession of the Knights Templar, yes?" he looked at Zeus. Zeus nodded his head yes, and Hades said, "Then it means it is in my possession. Underground."

"You didn't possibly hit all the riches the order had obtained under the Louvre?" Percy asked grimly. Hades paled, "Yes I did, how did you know?"

Percy flicked his hand and suddenly a Iris-message came to life. In it they were looking at the Louvre. "This just happened" he said. Suddenly a huge bomb exploded in the museum and they saw a number of monsters run out of the crater where the museum had just been. "It is not in your possession anymore, Hades, I'm afraid" Percy said.

"Then who has it?" There was a ruckus in the throne room, and people were throwing around with names of immortals that would wish them harm. The most prominent one was Kronos, but when the silence took its hold on the throne room, Percy said, "I am afraid it is not Kronos this time. It is something much more dangerous and ancient than you have ever encountered before. This time, it is the father of Typhon."

Everybody whispered, "Tartarus" as the room darkened and felt colder almost immeditely. "Yes it is Tartarus. I am afraid my father and mother cannot keep him imprisoned anymore. He is rising. And he wants to acquire Chaos and have the world at his feet. The only way to have a chance against him and his endless stream of monsters" everybody shivered, as they remembered that he had huge amounts of monsters, titans and other deities imprisoned, that all wanted payback on the gods, " is if we intercept the scroll from the monsters. And then, time will tell what happens."

"How are you exactly sure that it is Tartarus that is rising?" Zeus asked.

"I am as sure as I can get. If you're not, then look at this way. You and Hades were played by him. He made that old document appear for you so that you would search for the scroll. He knew that Hades would hide the riches the order obtained underground, where it is closest to Tartarus. He have been planning for almost a millenia now. I am afraid, this might be a huge game of chess that not even you", Percy pointed at Athena "can win."

* * *

**I hope that you liked what I have cooked up in this chapter. It was a very hard chapter to write.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, which means I do not own PJatO in any way.**

* * *

"I am as sure as I can get. If you're not, then look at this way. You and Hades were played by him. He made that old document appear for you so that you would search for the scroll. He knew that Hades would hide the riches the order obtained underground, where it is closest to Tartarus. He have been planning for almost a millenia now. I am afraid, this might be a huge game of chess that not even you", Percy pointed at Athena "can win."

Athena spoke up, "I am the goddess of battle strategy, I have never failed and I never will! Tartarus has got nothing but the endless monsters. We are gods! Not useless children."

Percy grew a bit angry, which caused everyone else in the throne room to cover back in fear of what he would do, "Stupid goddess. You and your pride are going to be the downfall of you and your children, at worst even Olympus! You are no better than the rash war god! This I guarantee you! Tartarus has got everything. He's got endless monsters, plenty of immortal deities, long forgotten with unimaginable power, who have been rotting down in Tartarus waiting for their time to come. And to top it off, Tartarus have had several millennia to plan for the war that is coming! And have you not yet noticed, that the Mist is failing? The Greek world is no longer veiled from the world of the mortals! Do you know what will happen when the mortals realize there is a billion tonnes heavy mountain on top of the Empire State building? The world will be at war - against us! That I tell you!"

Percy wasn't finished, "Now, it is time to act and not talk. I suggest that Nico and Thalia here", he points to the two immortal demigods, "try to acquire the scroll before it ends in the hands of Tartarus. We must act this instant."

Athena was beef red and she was attempting to attack Percy, when Zeus spoke up, "Apollo, is he telling the truth?".

Apollo, a bit scared, but also a little glad, that the wisdom goddess had for once been told to shut up and listen to reason, answered, "He speaks the truth and nothing but the truth. I suggest we do what he says."

"Alright. We will send my daughter and the son of Hades to acquire the scroll." he turned to look at Nico and Thalia, "Do not fail us. If it is as your patron tells us, you are our only chance to get our hands on that scroll."

Thalia and Nico looked at Zeus, before they bowed to the rest of the throne room, then they turned to look at Percy. Percy nodded encouragingly at them, before he snapped his fingers, teleporting them to the Louvre.

The last thing they heard before it went black was, "_Good luck. Make me proud._"

"Now onto the matter of the mist", Percy said, "It's gone. Hecate has faded and the magical properties that she gave the Mist are no longer functioning, thus there is no mist anymore. The mortals can see everything that we have tried to hide from their prying eyes. The panic is rising amongst them. This is one of their live tv-transmissions right now", he said and a 100 inch tv screen appeared in the throne room floating freely in the air.

The gods were shocked. What happened on the screen was far beyond their wildest dreams - or nightmares.

* * *

Naomi Fit was a news reporter on one of the big news channels in the world, albeit her news were never breaking news or anything. She was still hoping for her breakthrough as a journalist, known for her breaking news and her catchphrase. She had spent a lot of time making up the perfect catchphrase.

With the camera crew, that had just been filming her relaying news from a baker, who had made the biggest cookie in the world, a rather uninteresting story if she said so herself, she was walking towarads the headquarters of the news channel. On the way there she admired the Empire State Building, when suddenly a kind of mist disappeared and a mastodont of a city appeared above the Empire State Building.

Mildy shocked, she yelled to her camera crew "Hey, look at that, what is _that?". _The camera man, a guy named Joe Plain, turned his head upwards to see what had gotten Naomis head in such a twist. He too was mildy shocked as he saw huge city hovering above the building. "I don't know", he said and turned on the camera and began to record, "Aliens perhaps? Anyway I am definitely recording this!" He said with excitement clearly present in his voice. "Naoms, call the headquarters, and tell them we got the breaking news of the year, nay, of the decade, no the century. Whatever, it's just really big breaking news!"

Naomi didn't take long to call up the headquarters and with an almost commanding voice, she said, "Give me Walter on the phone, we have breaking news, like really huge breaking news." A lazy voice answered her request in the other end of the phone. "Walter talking, what is this I hear Fit? Another breaking news, like the time you and Plain thought you've captured bigfoot and it was a gorilla?" He gave a laugh, and she became a bit pissed. "If you'd just listen and look at what Plain is recording right now, and get me LIVE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled in the phone. Now there was starting a bit of a panic on the streets of New York, now people had discovered the building hovering above, threatening to lay waste to the Big Apple. "Jeez," she heard faintly in the other end of the phone, "the time of the month _again?. _Give me Plains view right now!" She could faintly hear the gasps coming from the people in the room with Walter. "HOLY SHIT! FIT, you are live in 10!"

She got ready to do her transmission as quickly as lightning.

"We are ready to shoot" Plain said.

"3!, 2!" And she was shown live to the rest of the world, forever immortalized in the history of television.

* * *

_The white house_

George Bush Jr. was grumpy. He was always grumpy, but he was even more so now. He had just searched through his office to find his valuable cigars, but no such luck. He just wanted to be let alone, so that he could play some golf, have some cigars and have some scotch. But noooo, he had to govern the country, locked in an office so utterly round that it seemed oval, or so he thought.

Suddenly he heard a knock, "come in", he said, and the door opened to reveal the secretary of Defense. He groaned, the secretary of defense had no reason to be here, except if it had anything do to with defense, obviously.

"Mr. President, we have pressing matters. it is a matter of utmost importance. A matter of national security! You better come with me, sir." the secretary of defense said, and the president followed suit, "What is the matter?"

"You'll see, just follow me into the video room."

He did as the secretary asked, and soon they were followed by his big burly Secret Service people who guarded him at all times. Even when he went to the bathroom. Now that was creepy, he thought.

When they got to the room, he saw all of his most important advisers, and he immediately knew it was bad, and he took the seat on which there stood president.

"Mr. President, you must see this, this was recorded 10 minutes ago", the secretary said, and took a seat next to the president.

The video started.

* * *

_The video_

It showed a young woman in her late twenties with a microphone, clearly a news reporter, albeit not a very known one.

"Good afternoon America. I am Naomi Fit. We interrupt to show you this breaking news. For just 5 minutes ago, this appeared above the Empire state building." The camera zoomed in on what looked like a huge spacecraft hovering above the building.

"What is this?", She continued, "We do not know, but it appears that the rumors about intelligent life on other planets than Earth might be plausible. Until then we have no other clue. The streets are in panic and people are shooting with guns and signal flares trying to hit the thing without any success. Few have been arrested." she said rushed, knowing full well, what she was currently showing would change the world forever.

* * *

_Olympus_

"As you see", Percy said, "they already know. They can not harm Olympus. Or well, they can, but I don't find it very probable that they send an army with the elavator. Would be hilarious though. Imagine a troop of soldiers listening to "_Staying alive" _in the elavator" Percy fell in thoughts, which caused glances from the other gods, who was waiting for him to continue., " Oh nevermind, they can do other things now the Mist is gone. And trust me, Tartarus will manipulate them to do so."

Athena, still enraged with her humiliation, had gotten her pride a bit more under control and saw reason, "He will make the mortals target the demigods. We must make plans to stop this from happening!"

"I suggest, that we tell the mortals about our world", Poseidon spoke up, "then they will know who is the true evil, and who wants the mortals to remain. We cannot have the mortals turn on us, because they do not know that we mean them no harm"

"I second that" was heard all over the throne room, except for Zeus and Hera who yelled almost in unison, "No, we will most sincerely not!"

Percy said, "That is not a bad idea. But I ask that we up the ante. Threaten them. After all, if the humans stand in our way, we have no other choice than to destroy them. It is of utmost importance that the Earth does not fall into the hands of Tartarus. I call for a vote."

Zeus roared out in anger, "You can not call for a vote. You are not an Olympian!"

"Then I call for a vote" Poseidon yelled out, "I am an Olympian, brother."

"All in favor for the plan?" he continued, to which almost everyone except Zeus and Hera agreed on.

"Good. Now who should be the messengers?" Percy asked, to which Athena answered, "I suggest Hermes, Zeus and myself, Hermes because he is the god of messengers, Zeus as the god of law and justice, and I as the goddess of Wisdom."

"All in favor?" Zeus thundered, to which nobody disagreed. "Meeting dismissed!" he thundered once again.

* * *

Only two people were left in the throne room, Percy was still in his human height, but when he walked towards the ten feet woman, who rose from her throne, he grew halfway into his primordial height, a good 25 feet. The woman did the same as he did.

"When are you going to reveal yourself?" Percy asked, "You know we could use one with your set of skills. After all you have fought him before."

The woman, who was immensely beautiful with ever changing eyes, replied, "I have fought my fair share of wars. This war is yours to fight, Percy."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You should reveal your true self. Would you just let the world go to waste, just because you think that you have fought enough?" He snapped.

"Do not raise your tone at me, young one! You are still a primordial child! I've been around for millions of years, experiencing things you couldn't even begin to imagine. You do not get to tell me what I should do! I am Aphrodite, the GODDESS of Love! I am nobody else but Aphrodite! The other guy does not wish to fight anymore!" She screamed!

* * *

**I want to thank you very much for your reviews, I apologize for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Next chapter, we will follow Nico and Thalia trying to get the scroll.**

**Aphrodite has a secret. What do you think it is?**

**If anyone guesses it, a prize will be issued.**

**Please review. **

**Until then, enjoy yourselves.**


End file.
